captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Nitta
新田 瞬 |image= Nitta ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|2018 Nitta_Main.png|Kashiwa Nitta - Otomo Mid School.jpg|1983 Nitta - All Japan Jr.jpg|2001 |nationality=Japanese |birthday=March 22 |height =172cm, 170cm (BWY), 165cm (JBC, BF) |weight =60kg, 57kg (BWY), 51kg (JBC, BF) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Speed Star, Falcon Fighter |relationships= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 52 "Otomo's Challenge" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Kashiwa Reysol |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=All Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Nankatsu high school |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=All Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Otomo middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC }} Shun Nitta (新田 瞬, Nitta Shun) is Japan's current second choice forward after Kojiro Hyuga and is a regular starting member of the team. He is one year younger than the rest of the Golden Generation. Description In his school years, he played for Nankatsu and Otomo and later turned professional by joining Kashiwa Reysol. He wears the following jersey numbers: 9 (Otomo and Nankatsu), 35 (Kashiwa Reysol), 18 (Japan). Nitta's primary offensive abilities are his speed and his Hayabusa Shot Hayabusa stands for Peregrine falcon which he evolved to the No Trap Running Volley Hayabusa Shot. As the series progressed, he learned to use jumping and running shooting techniques with both feet as well as showing field awareness by drawing away defenders and letting through balls. Appearance He has shoulder-length dark brown hair and wide, tsurime eyes. His main trait are his cute Little Fangs: To show his pettiness. His built is similar to that of Sano, and does not have that much strong limbs, being considered a fragile Speedster, as he compensates this with is agility. He is crazily fast, even more than Sano, and overall a better rounded player. However, his skill in other fields of the game is still small in comparison to lead players like Tsubasa, Misugi or even Matsuyama. Profile Boys' Fight arc Shizuoka Prefecture Tournament Nitta makes his first appearance in Nankatsu, where Tsubasa Ozora plays, are preparing for their prefecture's tournament. At the time he is playing for Otomo, a school team in the same prefecture. Initially, Nitta is shown along with Urabe, Kishida, Nakayama and Nishio, all former Nankatsu SC players, observing the training sessions of Nankatsu. At the end of one of those, a confrontation occurs where all five Otomo players enter the training grounds and Nitta demonstrates his abilities by scoring against Morisaki, who is shown unable to react. Later that day, Tsubasa also notes the power of the shot as he had trapped it at the start of the incident. When asked about Nitta, former coach Shiroyama says the following to Tsubasa: "During your era, there were a lot of good players like you, Misaki and Wakabayashi. I was worried about the team after you left for middle school, but he save us. He clearly has not your football sense and there's a world between you in the way you handle the ball, but he's able to run 100 meters in 11 seconds, his legs and loins make him naturally fast. Thanks to this, the shot he named himself, the Hayabusa Shot is a masterpiece." The coach also mentions that Nitta led the team to a win in the national championship, where they managed to beat Meiwa FC with Takeshi Sawada. After an accidental run in with Tsubasa, Otomo's team is revealed to be insulted by the composure and negligence the Nankatsu football team is showing, taking it as a sign of underestimation. At the time Otomo are shown practicing running 30 kilometers from their school, much to the surprise of Tsubasa who notes their abilities must come from this kind of training every day. This confrontation results in Nankatsu considerably increasing the intensity of their trainings, because Tsubasa acknowledges the presence of negligence in the team as a result of their good results so far. At the start of the Shizuoka prefecture tournament, Otomo and Nankatsu are both seeded and as such can not meet until the final game. For their first opponent, Otomo meet Fujisawa and beat them 5-0, with Nitta scoring the first goal with a Hayabusa Shot, which leaves the keeper motionless, just like it did Morisaki. They win their next 4 matches to reach the final where they face Nankatsu. The game starts with Tsubasa man-marking Nitta and winning their first confrontation, although Katagiri notes it was close. During the rest of the half, Tsubasa marks Nitta and doesn't give him any chances to score, but a little before half-time, he joins in the attack and scores with a No-trap running volley shot. This was explained as a good tactical choice, as even if the chance was wasted, there wouldn't have been time for Otomo to make a counter-attack with Nitta free. At half-time, Nitta is frustrated at not scoring because of his inability to escape Tsubasa. Realising that trapping the ball after a pass would give his opponent time to catch up with his speed, Nitta believes a no trap shot, like the one Nankatsu scored with is his best chance, but also considers himself lacking the technique for such a difficult shot. However, as soon as the second half kicks off, Nitta uses his speed to escape Tsubasa's marking for a moment and instantly tries a no trap volley. Although he mistimes the kick, failing the shot completely and getting ridiculed for his lack of skill by the crowd, Nitta at this point decided that this is his only way of defeating Nankatsu and Tsubasa. He continues with his attempts and gradually improves his timing, much to the surprise of Katagiri, who is amazed at the prospect of someone mastering such a high-profile move in just 30 minutes. As the game progresses, Otomo earn a free-kick, which Nitta uses to do his Hayabusa Shot unobscured. With Morisaki guarding one side of the goal and Tsubasa the other, Nitta shoots straight in the middle, knocking out one of the Nankatsu players and using the hole this creates in the wall, he aims another Hayabusa Shot through it. Tsubasa clears the ball after using Ken Wakashimazu's Sankakugeri technique to quickly move from the side to the middle of the goal and nearly scores a goal in the resulting counter-attack. However, once it was stopped, Nitta received a long pass, unmarked by Tsubasa, as the latter had joined in the attack. To the surprise of everyone, Nitta decides not to trap the ball and again goes for the No Trap Hayabusa Running Volley, but this time with the right timing he scores the equalizing goal, leaving Morisaki and Nankatsu's defense motionless. Despite this newfound skill, from this point on in the game, Nankatsu utilizes teamplay both in offense and defense and by doing passcuts and offside traps they completely shut out Nitta from the match, while scoring 2 more goals with which the game ends 3-1. J Boys' Challenge arc Following the end of the Middle School Tournament, the representatives for Japan's Junior Youth team were selected from those having participated in it, but Nitta was the sole exception, being chosen in place of the recuperating Tsubasa. Despite this, he was evaluated by Misugi as strong enough to be a starting member. He took part in the practice games against high schools Mihara, Teiwa and national champions Toho Academy and was approved to be among the 17 players to take part in the Europe Campaign. In their first game abroad, Nitta was a starter against Hamburg and had an early shot against Wakabayashi, but his Hayabusa Volley was caught cleanly. It was in this game that his 50 meters sprint time was said to be six seconds and he was showed several times utilizing his speed. His only other contribution was deflecting a cross that was about to be intercepted and redirecting it towards Hyuga. Nitta also played in the friendlies against Bremen Jr. Youth, Bayern Jr. Youth and Belgium Jr. Youth. In Japan's first game of the tournament against Italy, Nitta was among the starting members. He tried his Hayabusa Shot against Gino Hernandez, but it was solidly caught. Versus Argentina, Nitta hit the crossbar after a Running Hayabusa Volley and also tried supplying Sano with an assist, but the latter couldn't score. Nitta didn't play against France Jr. Against West Germany Jr., Nitta was a starter and had the first opportunity to shoot against Müller. However after making eye contact with the German keeper, he went for a pass. Hyuga later explained that Nitta has a natural forward's sense, having played as such since he was little and so he felt the keeper was leaving no gaps and shooting would have been in vain. Despite this, he decided to shoot when Müller carelessly threw the ball to the Japanese players because of his self-confidence. Even though he was aiming for the corner, Nitta's Hayabusa Shoot was easily caught with one hand by the keeper. Later, when Müller was discovered to have a weakness against shots aimed between his legs, Nitta had an opportunity to score, but the keeper regained composure and fully corrected this weakness, stopping the Hayabusa Shot with one hand. After the tournament In the next middle school tournament, Otomo middle school plays against Nankatsu middle school in the Shizuoka prefecture final and after dribbling past several defenders, Nitta scores the winning goal with a Hayabusa Shot. This ended Nankatsu middle school's three year winning streak in official matches. Battle of World Youth saga Afterwards, he attended Nankatsu high school and the football team as well. For the finals of the National high school Tournament, there was the final match between Toho Academy and Nankatsu, where Nitta was wearing the #13 uniform, playing along Captain Ishizaki, Team Star Taro Misaki, and his fellow comrades Nakayama, Urabe, Kishida, and Nishio. Nonetheless, they were not able to defeat Hyuga and Wakashimazu. At the start of the World Youth arc, Nitta is a 3rd Nankatsu grade high schooler. Training Camp During the training camp for the world youth tournament, the Japanese team is confronted by coach Gamo and his Real Japan 7 team, which results in a 7 on 7 game. Along with Morisaki, Sawada, Matsuyama, Misaki, Hyuga and Jito, Nitta takes part in the match. Despite being allowed a clear shot by Urabe, Nitta's Hayabusa Shot is caught by the RJ7 keeper Yamada and he later has another attempt saved. RJ7 win the game 3-2 and because of a stipulation made at the beginning of the game, the new Japan Youh coach Gamo forces 7 of the Japanese players to leave the camp, Nitta being one of them. He also tells each of them the weaknesses he has found and cites Nitta's inability to shoot with both feet the reason for his removal from the team. One month later, Nitta makes his return to the training camp, intruding onto the field along with Jito and Soda, instantly scoring with a left-footed Jumping volley Hayabusa Shot against Yamada. In the official rematch with Real Japan 7, with a win guaranteeing their return to the Japan Youth team, Nitta gives his team a 2-1 lead with a left-footed Hayabusa Volley on a Kamisori Pass coming from behind him. In a flashback he is seen vigorously training his left leg, kicking a tire or lifting weights during class in order to improve the strength of his unnatural foot. His class is also shown helping him with this individual training. Nitta scores again later with a right-footed Hayabusa Shot and the game is prematurely ended by Coach Gamo at a result of 10-2 for the returning players. 2nd Asian preliminaries Tournament Having missed the first round of the preliminaries, because of his exclusion from the team, Nitta is a starter for the first game of the second round against Uzbekistan. He quickly makes an appearance, letting a through ball on a Hyuga pass, leaving Aoi free to shoot and score the first goal. Nitta then scores Japan's third goal with a Jumping Hayabusa Volley. Japan win the game 8-1. Nitta also plays against UAE where Japan wins 6-0. In the 3rd match of the group against Saudi Arabia, Nitta and Aoi provide early pressure to disrupt the opponents' slow passing game. Once Japan take the lead in the second half, Nitta is substituted off the field, replaced by Sano. In Japan's last preliminary group game against China, Nitta is presented with a long pass by Wakabayashi early in the game, but his Hayabusa Shot hits the crossbar. Japan go on to win 6-3 and finish top of their group. The deciding game for the qualification for the World Youth is the Asian preliminary semi-final against Iraq. Early in the game Nitta fakes a shot, missing the ball, but this provides the rushing Aoi a clear shot with which Japan open the scoring. After taking a 3-0 lead, Japan are left without stamina, because of the vigorous training they had the day before in order to match their play to Tsubasa's full strength. They manage to keep this result and qualify for the Asian final and the World Youth. In the final, Japan beat Korea 2-0 and become Asian champions with Nitta taking part in the match and is shown celebrating with the team wearing his medal. World Youth Tournament As part of Japan's tactic against Mexico, Nitta is left on the bench for the World Youth opening game. He comes in in the 35th minute of the second half after Japan are led 0-1 and has a Hayabusa Shot saved by Espadas. Nitta also takes part in Japan's final attack, letting a through ball for Sorimachi, which after a quick exchange results in the winning goal scored by Hyuga. Against Uruguay Youth, Nitta gets a chance to shoot in the second half, but because of the strong headwind, his Hayabusa Shot's power is halved and it's stopped. He does, however, contribute defensively, stopping Hino's Ni Kaiten Tornado Shot with the help of Sawada and Aoi. In the final group game against Italy, Nitta scored his first goal of the tournament as Japan won 4-0. Against Sweden Youth, Nitta has a chance to score on a deflected shot from Tsubasa, but his Hayabusa Volley is stopped on the goal line by Larson. Facing Brazil in the final, Japan was dominated for the entire first half and it was only after Brazil had taken the lead, that Nitta was involved in the play. He was involved in the attack that resulted in Japan equalizing, first by doing a Hayabusa Volley that was deflected and later pushing Tsubasa into the goal along with Hyuga, Aoi, Ishizaki and Jito. After the game ending 2-2 in full-time, Japan won with a golden goal by Tsubasa in extra-time, becoming world youth champions. Road to 2002 saga During the off-season, Nitta took part in Ken Wakashimazu's family dojo, where he participated in the Wakado Style karate lessons. His aim was to acquire the technique of kicking the ball from any stance and from every possible angle. Having joined Kashiwa Reysol, Nitta is facing Nagoya Grampus Eight where Wakashimazu is playing. In his first confrontation with Ken, Nitta displays his Wakadoryu Sho Jodan Geri (Wakado Style Super High Kick) as well as revealing his ambition to be Hyuga's two top partner for Japan in the 2002 World Cup. During the game, the Nagoya defenders note Nitta's improved sharpness, compared to the first part of the season, and the difficulty of marking him. Despite this, Nitta can't score against Wakashimazu and his team loses 1-0. Golden-23 saga Nitta joined the Japanese Olympic team. Since Hyuga was playing for FC Reggiana in Italy, Nitta became Japan's ace striker. He and Wakashimazu formed the Wakadoryu Combi, or the Karate Combi. With the Hayabusa Geri - a Wakado Style's technique that he acquired from his special training, he created his new Hayabusa Shot, faster and more powerful than the original. Rising Sun saga Since the entry of Hyuga, whenever there's a forward need to him, it is either Wakashimazu or Nitta who make a duo with him. He played in the block against Netherlands. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques and abilities Trivia *It took Nitta just 18 minutes to learn the No Trap Volley Hayabusa Shot from scratch in the game against Nankatsu. It was at his 5th attempt. *Curiously, "18" has a meaning for Nitta since he's also that number player in the All Japan Jr. Youth and All Japan Youth teams. *There is a mistake in Captain Tsubasa - chapter 88 involving Nitta: Nitta's name wasn't among the starting members for the match against Bremen, but he was seen playing from the start in that match. *His name is David Everett in the Latin American dub and Patrick Everett in the European dub. Gallery |-|1983= Nitta - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|6th Yomiuri Land tournament champion Kishida Urabe Ichijo and Nitta (Otomo).jpg|Otomo middle school Nitta - Otomo Uniform.jpeg|Nitta - Otomo school uniform Nitta - Otomo Mid School.jpg|Nitta - Otomo Team (1983) Tsubasa Vs Nitta.jpg Nitta_Vs_Tsubasa_Dribble.jpg|Tsubasa's Dribble facing Nitta Nitta_-_Hayabusa_Shoot.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta_-_No_Trap_Running_Volley_Hayabusa_Shoot.jpg|Running Hayabusa Shot Cheerleaders ep118 (1983) 1.jpg|Otomo gang & Nankatsu's supporters |-|SCT, films= Nitta Hayabusa Shot (SCT).jpg|Running Hayabusa Shot Nitta ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|No Trap Running Hayabusa Volley Nitta ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. teams Red & Blue (Film 3) Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 |-|J= Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 5.jpg|Against Iraq national football team Nitta - All Japan Youth.jpg|In Japan Youth Nitta - Jumping Volley Hayabusa Shoot.jpg|Left Jumping Hayabusa Shot Japan Youth - Top 7 return.jpg |-|2001= Nitta - Otomo (Road to 2002).jpg|Nitta - Otomo Team (2002) Nitta - All Japan Jr.jpg|All Japan Youth Nitta ep21 (2001) 1.jpg|Running Hayabusa Shot nitta.jpg|Nitta - Japan National Team (2002) |-|2018= Hayabusa Shot ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta Tsubasa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nitta Hayabusa ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Hayabusa vs Tsubasa Nitta ep30 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Illustrations= Nitta Otomo (DT).png|Otomo Team Otomo MS (DT).png|Otomo Team Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu Public high school Nitta Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu Public high school Nitta Japan Jr (DT) 1.png|All Japan Jr. Youth Nitta Japan Youth (DT) 1.png|All Japan Youth nitta_.PNG|Nitta - All Japan Youth Nitta Japan (DT) 1.png|Olympic Japan |-|Manga= HayabusaShot.jpg|Nitta doing his Hayabusa Shot against Fujisawa Nitta Vs Muller.jpg|Nitta Vs Muller NittaMedal.jpg|Nitta with gold medal NittaWakashimazu.jpg|Nitta Vs Wakashimazu Nitta Hayabusa Volley ch72 (G23) 1.jpg Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at French Wikipedia (French) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at AniDB * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Shun Nitta es:David Everett ja:新田瞬 Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japan football league